Nothing Is What It Seems
by Faeyero Tiggular
Summary: Probably an one-off thing. This is sort of a game. You have to guess which person is speaking and about who. But keep in mind: nothing is what it seems. You might get confused or not like it. I'd say: very out of character.


**Okay, I don't know if this is an introduction of the characters or just an one-off thing. Anyways, this was meant to be sort of a game. You guys have to guess which person is speaking and about who. But keep in mind the title, because nothing is what it seems. I agree, it's very out of character and you might get confused or not like it, just so you know.**

**I'm sorry for abandoning my other stories… I promised to put more time in it, but right now it's just not really working. **

**Check out Maddy's (Ultimate Queen of Cliffies) amazing new crossover Conceal, Don't Feel and Merry Lurlinemas by Dutchtralian Twins (written by Maddy and Musicgal3). Thanks for the 'peptalk' this evening!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Wicked._**

* * *

**Nothing Is What It Seems**

She was beautiful, her features slim and tender. Her lips full. Sometimes she looked so fragile, when her brevity seemed to have faded. I would have liked to hold her when her beautiful deep sinking eyes told me a story of thousand pages. I smiled, she smiled back. She was free and the men melted as wax for the sun when a smile broke through her ever so serious face. I would have wanted to say, 'be perfect with me'. And her answer would've been, 'yes'. She was like a trophy I hadn't win yet. She was like a leave falling free, weightless. She knew much about politics and was a great leader. I admired her, but she wouldn't look at me anymore. She would avoid me with all her strength. Because I was who I was, and she was who she was. ...Or was I mistaken?

* * *

She walked straight, she walked straight with some sort of invisible pride. When her hair had fallen loose around her torso I couldn't talk, only stare. She was a mystery herself, blocking the world around her out. The sunlight would never see her beautiful face as she was shrouded in darkness. I could imagine her silent tears dry on her soft pillow. I was the one who could have comforted her, but I didn't. She could be that girl, I wasn't that right person. I knew I could offer her a wonderful life, a dream job, anything really. But I also knew that she would never look at me that way. I was already taken, which I highly regretted at the time. I had blinded, brainwashed myself, making myself look even more blonde.

* * *

He was smoking hot. He was a real man, muscular and strong. We would have been perfect together, even though it was wrong. I needed someone to protect me, to love me, which was difficult when you were in my position. I could have helped him with his work, I could have cared for him. He was a prince and with that an excellent dancer. Flying over the dance floor with girls. Girls, they were his burden, I could see that. Would I ask him out? Would I show myself vulnerable? He would decline. He would decline in a decent way, excuse himself. But he would know my feelings for him. I wouldn't have to hide anymore. Sometimes his eyes locked with mine, he would advert them. It was then that I decided that I would never tell him the truth, that he was the man of my dreams.

* * *

There he was, the prince on the white horse, tall and fair. If I wasn't doomed I would have go and ask him out. I would have been there by his side. I didn't even know why I was attracted to him. It seemed normal, because everyone just was, but he wasn't the type for me. Back then I thought he was though. And I hated that other specific person even more. Because he had opened his eyes and saw her, he loved her. Every time when I think I deserve someone it seems that I never was meant to be. One day I decided to just take a chance, but he didn't even listen to me. He said something as, 'I just want to be friends'. Since then I braced myself. I braced myself for every disappointment that I would suffer from over and over again.

* * *

I knew about everything that was going on. I was an expert in behavior, but I always liked to play dumb. I was thankful my ears and eyes were perfectly fine, though that didn't seem to be the thing with the others. They were staring into the spaces, walking, talking. They forgot what life is about. I had what I wanted in mind. Nothing would be in my way. I had duties, I had a mission, and I had to fulfill them perfectly, without any mistakes. Because mistakes are fatal, they would ruin you. Of course, people around me distracted me. They loved me, they wanted me, but they couldn't. I was unreachable, living with other priorities. I felt sorry for those who wasted their time. If they would open their eyes, they would see the truth. Because this was a fact, I had a cold-hearted soul. I didn't, I couldn't love.

* * *

**I'd love to hear your opinion about this, and the matches you made of course! It was kind of hard to write and I might have messed up some things. If anyone knows where the title came from I'd like to hear that too. **


End file.
